


Pretty You.

by Cher_005



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Body Worship, CEO! Doyoung, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doyoung is 24, Drabble, Fishnets, Insecurity, Kisses, Lace, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, Making Out, Play Singularity by Taehyung, THEY DO NOT FUCK, Taeyong dresses pretty, Taeyong is 26, Ten just makes a cameo, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cher_005/pseuds/Cher_005
Summary: It's been a tiring day for Doyoung and going back to a prettily dressed Taeyong at home is more than enough for him.





	Pretty You.

It's been a tiring day for Doyoung. He inherited the company from his father and being a CEO only at the age of twenty-four was quite stressful. Just because he was the head of everything, didn't mean he didn't have any work. The only thing that'd get him through the day was, Taeyong.    
  
Taeyong has been his boyfriend for almost three years now and they've been going strong the whole time with their disputes and distanced times.    
  
Today though, Doyoung didn't get any texts or selfies from Taeyong. Usually, the older by two years liked to send Doyoung cute texts and selfies of him inside the house or if he ever went out.    
  
It was a bit unsettling for him because he never experienced this before. Doyoung was finally done with work, he got in his Jaguar, putting his phone on speaker as he called Taeyong.   
  
"Hey, babe." Doyoung spoke first, his voice making it clear he was tired.   
  
"H-Hi Doie." Taeyong stuttered into his phone. Doyoung had never heard his lover sound so nervous before.   
  
"What happened? Why do you sound so nervous?" He questioned worriedly. Then he heard a voice in the background.   
  
'Bitch, get off the phone!! We need to get you ready, quick!!" It was Ten's voice, scolding Taeyong, to get ready.   
  
"Uh, I gotta go, bye love." Taeyong spoke fast as he cut the call before Doyoung could say farewell himself.    
  
'That was weird.' Doyoung thought as the call was cut. It was late now, almost twelve in the morning. He had reached home. Doyoung went to the elevator, texting Taeyong he had reached. With a ding, the elevator door opened.   
  


Doyoung rang the doorbell, wanting to see Taeyong. He needed to know what was going on. When the door opened, a beautiful sight left Doyoung speechless on the doorstep.   
  
It was Taeyong, he looked ethereal. His soft brown hair was styled in a messy way, lips had this shiny glitter gloss on them— glowing like stars, his eyes had a pretty pink shadow and his cheeks showcased a heavy blush with freckles.    
  
That wasn't all, Doyoung looked at the older, up and down. A black velvet crop top, white high-waisted fishnets and ripped jeans where the rips were rather big holes. A big piece of cloth missing from his thigh and a rip right below his butt.    
  
Before Taeyong could even welcome Doyoung, the younger grabbed his neck pulling him close and kissing him roughly. Doyoung walked ahead, closing the door behind him as Taeyong walked backward.   
  
Soon their hands were tangled in each other's hair. Doyoung corned Taeyong to a wall while they made out, small noises of pleasure leaving the smaller man’s mouth in between.    
  
When they were done, the gloss had smeared on both the men's mouths. Doyoung took Taeyong's hand, taking him to the bedroom. He laid down the older as he took off the top from his body. Doyoung was surprised to see the lace bralette which Taeyong wore, it was also white, even though his skin was pale, it looked so pretty against it. Doyoung took off his own shirt’s top buttons, crawling on the bed, hovering above his boyfriend.   
  
He dipped his head in the crook of Taeyong's neck as he left small kisses as he went lower. He stopped on Taeyong's collar bone, making him whine. He looked so pretty whining, it was almost like a dream for Doyoung. It wasn't long before the older had thrown his head back as the younger one sucked on his neck, leaving hickeys and love bites.   
  
"You're so beautiful. So, so, beautiful." Doyoung repeatedly murmured in between kisses. Suddenly, Doyoung stopped as he felt something drip in his cheek. Taeyong was crying. Doyoung cradled his face, as he wiped away the tears. Taeyong never thought that he was good-looking, he used to be bullied before Doyoung came in his life. He found it so hard to believe whenever Doyoung complimented him.    
  
It was so overwhelming for him, he couldn't process it. He slowly stopped, sniffling as he looked at the man in front of him in the eyes.    
  
"It's fine, baby. It'll be alright, trust me." Doyoung whispered as he held Taeyong by his shoulders. He started to kiss Taeyong again but this time, slowly and sweetly. First his forehead, then cheeks, eyes, nose, shoulders, chest, neck, lips. That night, Doyoung worshipped Taeyong's body. He made him feel special, he was actually believing Doyoung's words. It was Doyoung's duty to make his lover feel good, he wanted Taeyong to know how much beauty he possessed. After all, Taeyong was the only one which lit up his days, his precious gem.    
  
"I really love you, Yongie. Sleep well, babe." Doyoung said to Taeyong as they cuddled, eyes closed as he fell asleep.   
  
"I really love you too, Doie. Goodnight, sweetheart." Taeyong muttered as he breathed in Doyoung's woody forest scent, his eyes fluttering shut as he fell asleep quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> hello uwu, i hope you enjoyed this because it's my first time writing this kind of stuff shsjsj i might write more like this in the future i honestly don't know but until then you can follow me on twitter and scream in my cc!! (also i'm writing a dojae fic please look out for it ^^)


End file.
